


[M4F][Script Offer] Yeah Sure, I’m Her Boyfriend!

by sloth215



Category: Gone Wild Audio (GWA)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215
Summary: It’s the typical best friends to lovers trope. You’re playing the listener’s sweet, pretty normal best friend. He's usually very mellow; not exactly shy, but he’s not really the confrontational type. He cares about the listener a little more than a best friend should, but he would never cross that line and be yet another creepy guy in her life. But what happens when there is an actual creepy guy at a party?
Kudos: 15





	[M4F][Script Offer] Yeah Sure, I’m Her Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Full Title: [M4F] [Script Offer] Yeah Sure, I’m Her Boyfriend! [Friends to Lovers][Creepy Guy at a Party][Fake Dating?] attempted [Drugged][Caught][Angry][Fight][Knock Out][We Have to Go!][Protective][Confessions][L-Bombs][Sweet][Romance][Cunnilingus][Missionary][Safe Sex][Mutual Orgasm][Aftercare][Cuddles]
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, about adults, and for adults.
> 
> Formatting:  
> [ ] = SFX  
> ( ) = Tone/other voice inflection  
> ** ** = other cue or thought to add in the script
> 
> Have fun with it! Put your own spin into the characters, and all these directions are really just meant to help you set the intended tone.
> 
> This is the first script I’ve ever written, so any and all feedback is appreciated!

[door opening, music and people talking in the background]

Hey man! Thanks for inviting me! [high-five, fist bump, idk that hug thing dudes do to greet each other]

Hmm? Ahhh yeah she’s here; she’s over there. 

Yeah she gave me a ride. Her car’s a lot better than that piece of shit I have. Plus, it gives me an excuse to drink a little. (laughs amicably)

Oh shut up! You know it’s not like that! What have you been up to anyway?

Mhmm, mhmm.

Mhmm well I’m gonna go get some of those drinks. See you later, dude!

[music and people talking continue for a few seconds before the performer is grabbed by the back of his shirt]

Hey what the--oh it’s just you. What’s u--hey!

[performer is pulled right beside the listener, who is standing a bit too close and clutching his arm]

(Flustered)  
What’s gotten into you? And did you just call me...babe?

What? Just play along? Why--oh hey man! What’s up?

(Trying to be friendly)  
Mmm, yeah, I haven’t seen you around here either. How you doin’?

(Tone suddenly darkens and performer is obviously trying to put on a tough guy act)  
Hey...her eyes are up here. Who are you anyway?

Ah some guy trying to hit on her, huh? And you wouldn’t back off until she proved she really did have a boyfriend? Really, dude? A simple “no” wasn’t enough?

Well I’m right here. That good enough for you?

No? Look asshole, you better fuck off and stop hitting on my girlfriend. 

(say this with emphasis)  
She’s with me. 

**At this point the performer is pulling the listener protectively against him**

(Getting more and more annoyed)  
Oh you’ll be back, huh? You better not; I have no problems going to jail for what’s going to happen to you. 

Damn! Thought he’d never leave. Are you okay?

He’s in your chemistry class and been coming onto you all semester? (annoyed sigh) Fucking asshole. 

(Tone turns light, teasing)  
I hope he stops now that your “boyfriend” is here. (laughs)

Oh it’s fine. You know I’d do anything for you. Did you like that whole tough guy act? It felt a little weird, even though I was pissed at him for looking at you like that.

Hey of course you can have a hug! (teasing again as he pulls her in) C’mere, babe.

Oh hush, just enjoy the hug. You always did say I give the best hugs.

**They stay like that for another few seconds...the performer maybe even gives a small kiss on the top of her head...you know, to keep up appearances in case the Asshole is still watching...**

Wanna get a drink now? 

Okay Diet Coke for the lady, this crappy free beer for me... 

**At this point the performer can improv some banter that fades out if they would like. But there should be a pause to indicate that some time has passed.**

(Slightly tipsy, cackling)  
I still cannot believe you did that! Mrs. Martinez still has no idea how that goat got in her yard. Couldn’t exactly explain to a grumpy old lady that our senior prank went sideways and that’s why half her garden was gone…(stops abruptly)

[Listener rushing at someone and slamming them against a wall]

(Tone is truly extremely angry, about to punch the shit out of someone)  
Are you fucking kidding me right now?!

No, don’t play dumb with me you fucking piece of shit, I saw you “subtly” slip something in her drink! What the hell are you trying to pull!

It doesn’t fucking matter if she has a boyfriend or not! She rejected you and now you’re trying to--

**At the listener**  
What? No, stay out of this! He just tried to roofie you! I don’t care if people are watching, he needs to pay!

**Freezes as the Asshole runs his mouth**

(Tone is the angriest we’ll hear it in this audio, even though it’s sharp, eerily calm.)  
What did you just say you wanted to do to her?

[PUNCH hard enough to knock him out cold]

(heavy breathing, coming down and turning back to the listener)  
Yeah...we need to get out of here, don’t we?

[Car driving and pulling up, keys and door opening and closing as the performer and listener stumble into the listener’s apartment]

(Awkward, nervous)  
So...that was some party, huh?

Yeah...hey, what’s wrong? You’re shaking. Here, let’s sit on the couch.

**Pause as listener talks about how much that freaked her out**

I know, that must have been really scary for you. Can’t believe the lengths some guys go to get laid…

Hey don’t feel bad for not noticing; that wasn’t your fault, he slipped it in while your back was turned! I almost didn’t see him do it, considering how dark and crowded it was.

It wasn’t your fault...

You’re safe now. Do you want another one of my famous hugs? Yes? C’mere...ooh, you really need this, huh?

(makes a small noise of appreciation, maybe humming, just enjoying the moment before the listener talks again)

Oh? Yeah guess my knuckle’s a bit red and turning purple from punching his ugly face. (laughs, shaking it off casually) Felt like One Punch Man back there...hopefully I don’t go bald like him...

I know, I know, I’ve never done that before! You know it takes a lot for me to get angry...and anyone messing with my best friend is grounds enough to get their ass beat.

It’s no problem! 

What? No, of course you’re worth it! 

(Tenderly)  
Hey...look at me. 

I care about you more than I care about anyone else. I regret nothing. I always want to protect you...I always want you to be safe…I always want you to be close to me...

[Soft kissing sounds as the performer and listener both lean in.]

**Continue on for about 30 seconds or so before the performer pulls away, horrified and ashamed**

Oh...shit, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I never want you to be uncomfortable and you’re all freaked out and I just blew our entire friendship and--

[Listener kisses him again quickly]

(Flustered)  
I’m so confused...there’s no way you’re drunk...

Wait, what?

You...you wanted that? You’ve wanted that for a while now?

But...why didn’t you say anything?

I could never like a girl like you? Are you joking? You’re so beautiful...and smart...and funny...and just everything anyone could ever want. I never thought you’d like an average guy like me.

(Deep breath)  
I probably shouldn’t say this...fuck it, I’m tired of holding this all in. I love you. I’ve been in love with you for so long. It’s okay, you don’t need to love me back--

**Listener is like shut up i love you too**

Seriously? You love me too…

[more kissing sounds, this time less slow and less sweet, turning into a full makeout session]

**Next few lines are meant to be said during this makeout session. But these are just ideas, feel free to improv and/or change the pet names**

I’ve wanted you for so long…

You taste so sweet…

You feel so good running my hands over you...

Oh, you like it when I bite your lip like that, sweetheart? (chuckles)

Fuck, you’re grinding in my lap…I’m so hard...

(stops, pulling away)

Hey, we don’t have to do anything tonight, I’m more than okay with just kissing…

Do I? Oh God yes, but if you don’t want to--oh wait, you want to? Well in that case…

[resume passionate kissing sounds, sounds of clothes slowly coming off, performer is kissing their way down the listener’s body]

I love your neck…(chuckles) And that sound you just made...I’m going to bite you more...mark you...make assholes like that know you’re mine…

Fuck, your tits...they’re so nice in my hands…

Okay, okay, I’ll take my shirt off too just to be fair.

Mmm down your chest, down your stomach, down to these hips…

Lemme just slide these pants off these sexy ass legs...holy fuck…(laughs)

No panties? Oh you bad girl...and already so wet for me.

Do you like my fingers running up and down your vulva? What? Don’t look so surprised...you made me take that human sexuality class with you last semester...which by the way was torture sitting next to you while having to think about sex.

That’s why you made me take it? You wanted to torture me until I took some initiative. You are cruel, woman!

If initiative is what you want...you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this [slips a finger in, moving slowly at first] Fuck you’re tight…

You liked seeing me punch that guy? If I’d known how hot it was for you, I would’ve done that years ago. He was a fucking creep and really, really crossed a line...and I can’t let anything happen to you…

Except maybe this [slips another finger in and cunnilingus sounds start]

Heh, you like this? If I remember correctly, the clit is right here…

Ooh how your hips just bucked...don’t be sorry, I love your reactions...fuck you taste so good…

[cunnilingus and fingering sounds continue, maybe throw in a few sucking sounds]

Those moans are so fucking hot...

Are you about to cum, sweetheart?

[cunnilingus, fingering, sucking sounds intensify]

Do it, let go, cum all over my face, fuck I love you...There it is! [continue the sounds, riding out her orgasm]

That look of pure bliss...you’re so beautiful right now.

[Kissing her on the lips]

Taste yourself. You’re so good, sweetheart, cumming for me.

[More kisses]

Mmm tell me what you want, sweetheart. It’s yours, I’m all yours…

And you...are mine.

**pause as the listener tells the performer to fuck her**

Let me just go get a condom...oh in your bedside drawer, huh? Safe sex and all that jazz (chuckles, which turns into a moan as she helps him put it on)

Okay it’s on...you ready? Just keep looking at me, babe.

[Gently pushing it in. Sex sounds start]

(The next few lines are just suggestions for what you can/moan say during the act. Feel free to improv, do whatever you want!)

Fuck, you’re so tight around my cock.

I love the sounds you make.

Harder? You got it.

Fuck fuck fuck I’m close...you are too? Let me just slide my thumb over your clit to help you out.

(Your choice of orgasm noises)

[More sex sounds as they ride out their orgasms together. Eventually you pull out and discard the condom, and you join her back in bed]

That was...no words.

You liked that too?

(As if you’re congratulating yourself)  
Yessss! Ow!

[She hits you playfully]

What? I love seeing you happy...I always want you to be happy.

You’re so warm, like a little space heater. I could hold you forever.

[soft kisses, more cuddles]

So...what are you up to tomorrow?

Wanna go on a date?

I know we did all this backwards! But I just like spending time with you.

Okay it’s a date! (smooches)

(some gentle humming as the performer and listener start to get sleepy)

But I do have one question:

(teasing)  
Am I your boyfriend, babe?

(chuckles)  
I’ll never let you live that one down! You’re so cute!

Okay claws back in, sweetheart. Let’s just enjoy each other...

I love you too.

**End of script**


End file.
